


The First Christmas Home

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。甜甜的小罗马诺和安东尼奥过圣诞节的故事。
Kudos: 1





	The First Christmas Home

The First Christmas Home  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/ Lovino Vargas  
Rating: G

我意识的深处有一种不可见的忧伤，我从来不会承认。  
但是这种忧伤困扰着我，我在睡梦中也常听见它的低语。它像一个黑色的影子，将它的左手覆在我的双眼上。于是我失去了一部分的视力。不，事实上我的眼睛还不错，但是我看不到光。这是一个比喻。我习惯于看向黑暗，所有事，所有人，包括我的生活，我的未来，甚至是我自己。  
因此我憎恶每一个人，哪怕他们只是从我身边走过。当然，也没有人喜欢我，或者注意到我。孤儿院的修女们，她们坚持叫我的姓氏，瓦尔加斯先生。好像我的名字不值得被记住。年幼的孩子们总会叫你哥哥，我并不讨厌这个，但是他们管所有大男孩都叫哥哥。同龄人之间从来没人叫你的名字，有些人是外号，而我通常是“嘿”，或者什么的。反正我也不在乎这个。  
但是安东尼奥不是这样。他第一天来到孤儿院的时候就径直走向了我。他跟我打招呼，带着那种蠢透了的，明亮的笑容。我当时完全不知道该做点什么。有多久没人跟我打招呼啦？等我反应过来的时候，我的自我防御机制已经朝他扔了很多不好听的话。糟了，我想，这个人也不会再理我了，像所有的那些人一样。  
我记得我哭了起来。我那时候快九岁了，但是仍然哭得像个傻兮兮的小孩儿。安东尼奥睁大了眼睛看着我，搞不明白为什么这个孩子在他友好地打了招呼之后把他骂了一顿，然后又哭了起来。  
安东尼奥是个奇怪的人。我一直这么觉得。他当时竟然没有走开，而是蹲下身来把我抱在怀里。我哭闹着捶打他的肩膀，最后用胳膊环住了他的脖子。  
这就是我和安东尼奥第一次见面的场景。在这样的事发生后，安东尼奥每次到孤儿院来都会直接跑来看我，花上那么一整天只是跟我呆在一起。当然，他也接近过其他的孩子，但是那些混蛋不会喜欢他的。不像我这样。不，我并不是说我喜欢他……好吧，只是他确实很棒。我觉得。对他来说我不是“瓦尔加斯先生”，或者“喂”之类的。我就是我自己，脾气挺差的罗维诺，需要他总是陪着我，却又不肯说出来的罗维诺。  
我从没想过他会收养我。我对他表现过依赖吗？我对他说过我无法忍受孤儿院的生活吗？我不记得，但是他似乎就是明白。带我离开的时候他牵着我，用他厚实、温暖、粗糙的手。他握得很紧，我的手在出汗，甚至有点麻了。可是我不想放开。我猜他从来没照顾过谁，但是我相信他能把我照顾得不错。  
安东尼奥是个乐观过头的家伙。我曾经在心里疑惑过，为什么他总能无视那些我已经习惯的黑暗呢？我不知道，不过毫无疑问，安东尼奥让我的黑屋子洒进了一些阳光。或许世界不只有黑色的一面。  
我曾无时无刻不在思考着我脑中的忧伤来自何方，然而，当我的手被安东尼奥的手握住的时候，那些困扰我的事情就只是尽数消失了。无影无踪。

“罗维诺！”安东尼奥笑着，充满活力地叫着我的名字，“那可真是个有意思的地方！你肯定不想错过……”  
我们正驱车前往附近小镇上的圣诞集市，买点我们圣诞节用得着的东西。我不知道购物单上都有些什么。自从出生以来，我从来没有圣诞节的印象。在孤儿院里，他们只是每个十二月都会在大厅里搭一个又小又丑的小木盒子，里面堆着破稻草和纸片人。然后，修女们会把我们这些愚蠢的小孩子们叫过来，举办一个圣诞派对——事实上我们要先听她们一段冗长的陈词，大概就是让我们在新的一年里乖乖听话，不然就没有三王节的礼物。然后她们会把杏仁糕切成块，分发给我们每个人。女孩子们和表现好的家伙通常能得到一大块，而像我这样的每次都拿到一块儿小得像渣儿的东西，就像啥都没有一样。所以，在两个叫人失望的圣诞节之后，我宁可躲在自己的黑屋子里也不想再去他们的派对。  
为什么人们觉得圣诞节是个好日子？圣诞节简直糟透了。  
安东尼奥仍然在跟我说着那些“有趣极了”的地方。他忽然喊起来的时候，我被吓了一跳。  
“看啊！罗维诺！咱们到啦！”  
我抬起头来，惊讶地发现自己正站在天堂。所有的东西都被涂成了好看的红色，小摊上萦绕着愉快的叫卖声，摊主们拿有意思的玩意儿招揽着顾客。我看到三个家伙，穿着漂亮极了的衣裳，在集市里逛来逛去，跟人们合影。他们看起来就像是东方三圣。他们带来礼物了吗？  
我还没来得及看清楚，安东尼奥就指着什么冲我念叨起来。我把目光转过去。猜我看到了什么？一个马厩！篷布上装点着彩色的灯泡，晚上大概会亮起来。里面有个被漆得很神气得木槽，里面铺着整齐的干草。圣母的塑像也在里面，还有天使，看起来像真人一样。  
难道这和孤儿院的破木盒子是一种东西吗？  
“那是圣诞槽！”安东尼奥兴奋地告诉我，“耶稣就生在那里！”  
我睁大了眼睛。耶稣生在那里？或许修女们那些演讲中提到过这个，只是我从未留心。但是现在我记住了。  
我们从集市中穿行而过，安东尼奥紧紧牵着我的手。我真喜欢这里的气氛，每个人都笑得那么开心。我瞪着眼睛，甚至不眨一下，害怕错过什么细小的东西。我从来没逛过圣诞集市！我每年都错过这样的东西，如果没有安东尼奥，我永远都会错过它。所有的小物件对我来说都太有吸引力了。我看见一个木偶人，穿着红色的圣诞老人装，和东方三圣们站在一起。还有手制的小木车。我真的喜欢这个！最有意思的是一些小人儿——他们长成那些平时会出现在电视上的人的样子——蹲在那里大便。太有意思了，我忍不住笑出声来。安东尼奥也笑了，跟我说那是加泰罗尼亚那边的玩意儿。他们把它放在圣诞槽边的灌木丛里，象征着丰收。我想停下来再看一会儿，但是安东尼奥拽着我直直往前走去。“我们得去搞个圣诞槽来，我们自己的！”他看上去相当高兴，“还有灌木丛。然后你就可以随便选点小东西挂在上面啦，什么都行！”  
我想要那些木偶娃娃，那个手制的小车，还有正在大便的家伙。但是他们不能挂在树上。所以我什么也没有说。  
忽然我发现我们正经过售卖食物的摊子。在摆满了雪莉酒的架子边上，新鲜的、红色的肉挂在那里。我想这就是伊比利亚火腿的样子了。但是，最叫我挪不开眼的是杏仁糕。挺大的一块，全都是杏仁和蜂蜜。香甜的气息直冲我飘过来。我停下脚，站在那个摊子前面。安东尼奥也跟着停下。“你看上啥啦，罗维？”他转过身。我什么都没说，只是盯着杏仁糕看。  
“啊哈，杏仁糕！”安东尼奥找到了我视线的焦点，“我们当然会买这个！但是不是现在，罗维。来吧，我们先去搞到圣诞槽，然后我们会把所有你想要的东西都带回去！”  
最后，安东尼奥挑了个近乎完美的圣诞槽。没有集市上那个那么大，但是被精心打理过。篷布油亮油亮，木盒被漆成优雅的颜色，铺着清香的草。那些人物变小了，但仍然栩栩如生，而不是一些蠢透了的纸片。灌木也很棒，被细致地修剪过，精神极了。我对此相当满意，于是为它选了几个漂亮的彩色小球作为点缀。安东尼奥惊叹着，说我挑的东西非常合他的心意。我干劲冲天，又拿了个白色的小天使摆在上面。安东尼奥对这个小玩意非常感兴趣。  
我们折回去，到火腿、雪莉酒和杏仁糕那里。安东尼奥总是说我还太小，不能碰酒精。而且他自己也不太常喝。但是现在是圣诞节，所以不管怎么样，在家里摆上一瓶雪莉酒还是不错的。最后，我们把那个圣诞木偶，那个小木车和一个大便小人都买回了家。我没有跟安东尼奥说我想要这些，我只是盯着它们看了几眼。安东尼奥好像能读出我脑子里的想法。他一直能。

在我们回去的路上，安东尼奥打开了他的车载收音机，温暖轻快的圣诞歌曲飘出来。他开始跟着轻轻哼唱，时不时侧过脸来对我笑。我不知道他在笑什么。我盯着他握在方向盘上的手，把我的手裹在围巾里面，这样就好像还能感觉到那双手的温度。  
我们沿着路开下去，安东尼奥的眼睛盯着前方的空气，显得茫然起来。他渐渐不再唱歌，迷失在了自己的世界里。哦，这个西班牙人！我急着想告诉他在开车的时候心不在焉是件危险的事，但他忽然开口了。  
“罗维诺，”他问我，“你觉得开心吗？”  
“哦！我……当然了，混蛋。”我有点局促地把头低下去，因为我的脸忽然开始发烫，“我……我喜欢圣诞集市。而且我喜欢杏仁糕。”  
安东尼奥轻轻笑了一下。“你能开心就好了。”他说，“罗维，你应该开开心心的。”

我们刚一进家门，就开始忙着把圣诞槽摆起来，挂上所有的小装饰。我总是把它们挂歪，或者弄得很别扭，而每当我快要跟这些东西发起脾气的时候，安东尼奥就会笑着凑过来，帮我调整成好看的样子。最后，我坚持要自己把那个天使挂起来——还好，我成功了。安东尼奥夸张地鼓起掌来，还把我举起来转了一圈，好像这是什么伟大的成就一样。  
终于，我们的圣诞槽搭成了。整齐又漂亮，挂满了五彩缤纷的饰物。安东尼奥哼起歌来，得意地打量着我们的作品。我把脑袋转来转去，惊喜地看着我住了几个月的老公寓。它在发光。  
我们还没有把壁炉弄干净，也没有为明天的晚餐准备食材。我从来没有在圣诞节这么忙碌过，但是现在我心里有一束火苗在跳动。它温柔地领着我，从我阴暗的黑屋子里走出来。

“快过来吃晚饭，罗维！”安东尼奥在厨房里喊。我飞快地跳下床，把看了一半的书扔到一边，从卧室里冲出去。我早就闻到我们的平安夜晚饭那令人食指大动的味道了。安东尼奥正忙着把菜端上桌子，火腿和鹰嘴豆，马铃薯鳕鱼，一些香甜的油煎饼和我最喜欢的番茄汤。并不算多，但是“足够咱俩吃饱啦！而且一会儿还有烤肉在等着呢！”安东尼奥说。小小的圣诞槽摆在餐桌边上，壁炉里的火燃烧着。很暖和。  
“来吧，罗维！吃吧！”安东尼奥把我抱到椅子上。我已经不小了，但是他还是喜欢把我抱来抱去的。我对他抗议过这个，可他依然我行我素。大概是因为他能看出我并不是真的意见很大。  
我试了试鹰嘴豆。哇哦，安东尼奥真是个烹饪天才。“好吃！”我边嚼边说，“真的不错。”  
安东尼奥咧嘴笑了，看起来自豪又惊喜。“你可不常夸我哎，罗维！我真高兴！”  
我们一边吃一边海阔天空地聊着天，安东尼奥还给我倒了一小口酒。我抿了一下，甜丝丝的，但是有点辣，还有点苦。酒精的气味让我的头晕起来，忍不住想着为什么安东尼奥不和他的家人一起过圣诞节。我不会问出来的。我总会知道答案，但不是现在。  
油煎饼上面裹了一层淡奶油，还撒了糖粉。我咬下去，外皮酥脆香甜，里面则是又软又滑。我忍不住连着吃了好几个。然后我发现安东尼奥一直在看着我，带着傻兮兮的笑。  
“你在看什么啊混蛋……”我有点不自在地扭过脸去。  
“没啥，就是挺高兴的。”他呲着牙，“多吃点，罗维！我去给你拿个东西来。”  
一顶毛茸茸的帽子。黑色，带着白色的花纹，顶端还有一个线球。虽然这可爱得像给女孩子戴的，虽然我不想承认……但是我喜欢。  
我抬起眼睛，安东尼奥期待地看着我。  
“你已经给了我很多东西了……”我把视线挪回帽子上，不敢看他。  
“但是我可不能让你过个没有礼物的圣诞节啊！”安东尼奥说。他把帽子从我手上拿起来，轻轻戴在我的头上，“看看你多可爱呀，罗维！”  
窗外忽然发出震耳的响声，礼花在空中爆炸。我看向外面，看着它们绽放出一个童话一样缤纷的世界。

吃过晚饭之后安东尼奥到厨房去洗盘子，我一个人站在窗户边上。开始下雪了。我们的楼下有几个酒吧，那些灯光闪烁着，明亮又温暖，把雪花映成各种各样的颜色。有人在演奏乐器，大笑，唱歌。我忽然觉得这个晚上被纯净的圣光护佑，比太阳还要亮。  
我走到厨房去，对着安东尼奥抱怨起周围跟白天似的晃眼，还吵得要命。虽然，某种程度上，我心里很喜欢这些。安东尼奥只是笑，亮出他洁白的牙，然后推着我的肩膀走到壁炉边。他坐进扶手椅，把我抱到他的膝盖上。我觉得很舒服，又有些别扭。他的骨头很硬，硌得我屁股疼，但是不管怎么说，这很暖和。我喜欢这样呆着。  
“这就是圣诞节啊！”他说，眼睛里有两簇火苗。  
“我不知道。”我低下头，“在孤儿院里……不是这样的。”  
“我明白……我明白。”他闭起眼睛来，叹了一口气，火苗消失在眼睑下面。我忽然有点难过，想要摸摸他的头发。我这样做了。安东尼奥低声笑起来。过了一会，他终于把眼睛睁开：没有火苗，只有我。  
“来，罗维。”他说，“我闻到咖啡的味道了。我去给咱俩弄点来。”  
嘿，咖啡！我一直想试试。但是当安东尼奥回来的时候，我失望地发现我的那杯是浅棕色，而他的几乎是黑色。  
“你不能喝太多。”他跟我解释说，“这就是掺了点牛奶。尝起来很不错的！”我不肯听，于是他让我试了试他那杯。比我想象的还要苦。所以我还是回去喝那杯加了牛奶的。意外地合我的口味。安东尼奥看着我脸上的表情，似乎相当满意。“再来点杏仁糕吧！”他笑着。这个混蛋。“你跟我说过你爱它们！”  
“我只是喜欢它们。”我跟他强调。但是，真的，我爱这种甜点心，虽然我在孤儿院的时候只尝到过很小的几片儿。  
安东尼奥取来他的西班牙吉他，坐在扶手椅上弹起来。壁炉里的火焰跟着音乐跳舞。我喝着咖啡味的牛奶，嘴里啃着一整块杏仁糕，眼睛盯着窗户外面的灯光。这样温暖又明亮的圣诞节。

忽然，我心中升起一种感觉。有关我在这里的生活，有关我的未来。我意识到我已经爱上了这个地方，我对安东尼奥充满了感激和喜爱。虽然我永远不会说出来。  
最重要的是，我发现我的忧伤彻底不见了。它再也不会在寒冷的晚上跑出来，困扰着我，蒙蔽我的双眼。我从来没有这样确定过，我的将来一定会像外面闪烁的灯光那样明亮。  
我从来，从来没有像这样充满信心。

【END】


End file.
